Final Emotion
by Dredomus Hughes
Summary: "En medio de un mundo azotado por la fulminante Y un poco carente de sentido guerra imperial. Jenni Doma se verá inmersa en disparatadas aventuras a medida que la resistencia se esfuerza por salvar al mundo. Y por si fuera poco, misteriosos alienígenas se acercan al planeta... CON IGUAL DE MISTERIOSAS INTENCIONES".


**Este Final Fantasy –VI, y VII- Dragon Ball Z y Kingdom Hearts Crossover titulado: "_Final Emotion_" es la primera parte de una saga que involucrará a muchos personajes de la firma Square Enix, personajes que, obviamente, no me pertenecen para nada sino a la entidad ya mencionada y también a personajes del mundo de Dragon Ball Z, pertenecientes también, únicamente a Akira Toriyama.**

**Personajes cuyas historias girarán en torno a la travesía de Jenni Doma por descubrirse a si misma en un mundo dividido por el azote de un voraz imperio.**

**Ahora, explico que esta historia, a pesar de ser la tercera que subo en el sitio, no cuenta con la calidad de las otras dos –al menos, en la primera entrega de la saga- puesto que la escribí hace MUCHOS años y apenas en este año me he dedicado a concluir la segunda y la tercera parte ("_Final Spirit_" y "_Final Blood_") y de continuar con la cuarta entrega ("_Final Hearts_") en la que trabajo actualmente.**

**En fin, he querido conservar la historia tal cual como la he escrito hace tanto ya, por lo que, obviamente, encontrarán algunas cosas fuera de lugar en ella al principio y esto ha sido porque, de cambiar algo, cambiaría todo lo que he escrito en las otras dos historias que le siguen. Así que les insto a seguir la historia a pesar de que el inicio sea algo "flojo"**

**Un dato importante: en esta primera entrega, "_Final Emotion_" salen personajes de Final Fantasy VI y de Dragon Ball Z.**

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII saldrán en "_Final Spirit_" y los de "_Kingdom Hearts_" apenas se les unirán en "_Final Blood_".**

**Así que, ya están informados de eso.**

**Este fic está dedicado a todos aquellos que han elegido brindarme un poco de su tiempo para oír una nueva historia, así que, sin decir más, les dejo para que la disfruten:**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

_**Dredomus Hugues**_

**Disclaimer: **No tengo derechos sobre ningún elemento perteneciente a este fic, sólo me atribuyo la trama de la ficción y las ganas de escribirla. Nada más.

"Final Emotion"

**Capitulo 1**: "_El inicio del viaje_"

Hubo un tiempo lejano… tanto que, cosas inexplicables ocurrían en ese entonces en la tierra, una de ellas era el Imperio, dirigido con mano de hierro por el Emperador Ghestah... y ejecutado con tiranía por su general, el cruel Kefka.

Hubo muchos reinos que se opusieron.

Y así fue que hubo innumerables reinos que fueron borrados de las páginas de la historia para siempre.

Uno de los reinos más poderosos era el de Doma… sólo se libraron de las manos del imperio gracias a que liberaron el comercio de sus armas para el déspota gobierno.

Sin embargo, no todos en el reino aceptaron la conveniente sumisión. Y así fue que nada menos que la princesa de Doma, Jenni, partió en busca de soluciones:

Ganándose la vida como Caza recompensas.

Jenni seguía sigilosamente a una mujerzuela en el pueblo de Thor, aunque, mejor dicho: seguía el collar que esta llevaba en el cuello:

A pesar de ser medianoche, el adorno antiquísimo de rubíes despuntaba con la fuerza de mil soles. La joven sonrió, sabía que esa pieza era más de lo que aparentaba: según rumores, el collar había formado parte de la colección privada del Emperador... aunque no valiera una fortuna, bastaría para vivir unos meses más.

Jenni se puso su capa sobre la cabeza y entró a lo que parecía un cabaret:

—Buenas noches...

Saludó al portero, este la invitó a pasar.

En medio de los alaridos de los espectadores, las coristas agitaban sus tupidas melenas y revoleaban sus gráciles piernas. Jenni se mezcló entre la multitud y disimuladamente se introdujo a una habitación con una estufa a leña:

—Vi entrar a esa mujer aquí... espero que haya dejado el collar con la ropa

Declaró revolviendo concentrada, tan concentrada se hallaba de hecho, que no se percató de que "el cliente" de la dueña del collar había entrado a la sala y la miraba malicioso:

—Buenas noches...

Musitó, Jenni volteó sorprendida.

¿Tan rápido salió?

El hombre se acercó exaltado, Jenni (sin quitarle la vista de encima) revolvía nerviosa:

—No quería interrumpir... pero... dejé algo aquí...

Sonrió al divisar el collar entre las vestimentas:

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! Eh... ¡Perdón por la molestia! ¡Nos vemos!— pero al dirigirse hacia la puerta dos gigantes le franquearon el paso.

El que ya estaba allí sonrió—Vienen justo a tiempo—exclamó—hay una chica nueva... y parece que está disponible...

Los sujetos se acercaron amenazadoramente mientras la joven guardaba el collar en uno de sus bolsillos, retrocediendo.

En ese preciso instante un joven embarrado en hollín se deslizó desde el interior de la gran estufa, con una expresión divertida en el rostro:

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—No te importa—bramó uno de los ebrios— ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Niñita!

Jenni se ocultó inmediatamente tras su oportuno salvador, murmurando nerviosamente— ¡Si te importa! ¡SI TE IMPORTA!

El recién llegado se jactó, pretendiendo ser el caballero de brillante corcel que rescata a la dama en apuros al declarar— ¡Aléjense de la jovencita!

Los tres sujetos rieron a unísono, el más grande de ellos señalándolo mientras se acercaba confiadamente al improvisado personaje que se arriesgaba a desafiarlos— ¿Cuál jovencita? ¿Ella o tú?

Con una relampagueante sonrisa el muchacho elevó una de sus palmas, enseñando una misteriosa esfera de color carmín— ¿Osan enfrentar a Loche?— Inmediatamente, todo el lugar estalló en llamas, calcinando a los desprevenidos oponentes.

Estupefacta, Jenni abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, inmóvil, hasta el momento en el que Loche la empujó hacia la chimenea:

— ¡SUBE!

— ¡¿Pero vos estás loco? ¡¿Me querés cocinar a mí también _Gretel_?

— ¡TE DIGO QUE SUBAS YA!

Jenni le obedeció. Igual, no era la primera vez que escalaba por una chimenea. Si Papá Noel podía; ella también.

Ya en el tejado le dirigió unas amables palabras a su salvador:

—Esta es la parte en la que me decís quien sos, Locke.

El joven rió estúpidamente, saltando hacia el suelo. Jenni se asomó al borde del tejado, perpleja, comprobando que Locke había aterrizado sobre un _Chocobo_ (un pájaro amarillo gigante parecido a _Abelardo_ de _Plaza Sésamo_...)

— ¡Mi nombre es Locke Cole! ¡Y soy el mejor Caza recompensas del mundo!

—El segundo mejor...

— ¿Empatados?

—NO.

Locke la miró, fastidiado— ¿Vas a saltar?

— ¿Vos te pensás que me voy a tirar del techo para ver si caigo arriba de esa gallina gigante?

— ¡SÓLO SALTA!

Jenni sonó la boca burlonamente, colgándose del tejado con dificultad mientras bajaba con la ayuda de unas cajas de verduras que yacían apiladas junto a la pared. Subiéndose al Chocobo sin ningún supersalto del GTA. Inmediatamente, Locke golpeó las ancas del ave con los talones lo que los hizo alejarse rápidamente del poblado de Thor.

—Que coincidencia y que suerte que estuvieras ahí, Locke. Espero que no estés confabulado con los del Cabaret y me des una paliza para robarme el collar.

—Me gusta tirarme por las chimeneas ajenas. Lo hago todos los jueves. Ahora ¿Te diriges a algún sitio en particular?

—No.

—¿Cómo qué NO?

—Así como escuchás _Coleccionista de huesos_ a mi no me vas a secuestrar en ningún pájaro Choco-Taxi. Si te pones muy preguntón me tiro del bicho este...

—¡Vamos!—Locke soltó una amigable risilla— ¡Puedes confiar en mi! ¡Ambos somos cazadores de recompensas ¿o no?

—No soy ninguna _Mithbusters_ mijo; soy cleptómana.

Locke parpadeó, fuertemente— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—No. Te estoy tomando el pelo.

—¡Oye!—Locke hizo un mohín—Eso no fue amable...

—¿Y a mi qué carajo me importa?

—Oh, bueno... es que como te rescaté y cabalgamos bajo las estrellas sobre esta amable criatura a la que llamamos Chocobo, pues pensé que ya éramos un equipo...

—¿Un equi-QUÉ? Mirá Locke, no te ofendas, patalees ni llores... pero yo trabajo sola.

El joven suspiró largamente, bajando la voz de manera sutil—Bueno, es que... cuando yo era chiquito, siempre quise rescatar a una muchacha que fuera una caza recompensas como yo... pero mi mamá siempre me decía que...

—Por favor... obvia la parte de tu interesantísima infancia.

—Oh, si... bueno. Como te decía; cuando yo era chiquito, los demás niños siempre me decían que yo era medio estúpido. Porque siempre les decía que yo creía, que cuando te morías y te ibas al cielo, pues te ibas cabalgando en un chocobo hecho de nubes.

Sin que Locke lo notara, Jenni ya había saltado del Chocobo. El joven se detuvo y persiguió a galope a la muchacha que escapaba a grito pelado por las enormes dunas del desierto.

El Chocobo recorría a trote el páramo nocturno. Con Jenni (gracias a la magia del cine) de nuevo montando junto a Locke.

—Ahora vamos al puerto de Maresa, tomaremos un barco para llegar al continente oeste, en donde te aventaré hasta Doma; tu ciudad natal ¿qué te parece?

Jenni lo miró, indiferente—¿Me estás hablando a mi?

—Eh... si ¿con quién voy a estar hablando? ¿Con el Chocobo?

—No. Porque parecía que estabas narrando la historia. Aparte, digo... ni me acuerdo de cuando fue que te dije que vivía en Doma.

—Es que a veces adivino lo que piensan las personas.

—No me digas _Mindfreak_ ¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero volver ahí?

—Eh, bueno... a veces adivino lo que quieren las personas... TAMBIÉN.

—Maresa es una de las bases imperiales Locke. Si vos querés meterte en la boca del lobo métete solo.

Locke no entendió nada de lo que Jenni decía. Pero le gustaban los lobos. Así que sonrió.

Mas esa sonrisa se perdió en una luz muy brillante que los rodeó. Luego oyeron el estruendoso estallido que los hizo apercibirse de que habían sido impactados por un proyectil.

Jenni abrió los ojos con dificultad; así pudo ver a la armada Magi-tecnológica imperial y al General Evaristo Patifacio Pallazo Kefka. Este señaló un galpón que se hallaba oportunamente cerca:

—¡Llévenlos allá! ¡Hoy me toca cocinar en casa!

Cuando Locke abrió los ojos se hallaba en el suelo de un depósito, deseando que nadie hubiera firmado una película porno con él mientras dormía. Allí, el General Kefka le dirigió una tan encandilante como payasesca sonrisa de bienvenida:

—Hola Locke. Te lo pregunto por quincuagésima vez: ¿en dónde carajo están escondidos los putos restablecedores que me tienen los nervios hechos pedazos?

Locke sonrió, con desdén. Poniéndose de pie— ¡Nunca te lo diré! ¡Nosotros lideramos la rebelión que acabará con tu sucio gobierno tiránico!.

—Bueeeeno... aunque _for now_ no es precisamente MI gobierno... capaz que eso cambia en un posible futuro...

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando Kefka?

—De nada que te importe. Es una reflexión en voz alta. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, si... esta es la parte en la que te señalo a tu amiga _Jessie_, la que ahora porta una tiara de olvido imperial, lo que inhibe su autonomía y la vuelve un fiel títere de mi propiedad.

Y en efecto y para sorpresa de Locke (quien gritó un "¡Jenni! ¡Reacciona!" digno de cualquier héroe de su talla) Jenni (rebautizada _Jessie_ por Kefka—a quien le gustaba darle nombres distintos a las personas—) apareció en escena, completamente inanimada.

— ¡SACA TU ESPADA, JESSIE!—gritó Kefka con brutal demencia— ¡CORTALO EN TROCITOS!

Silencio.

—Oh, cierto—declaró el General con fastidio—no tienes ninguna espada Jessie... bueno, bueno... mátalo como puedas, no sé, gritale, escupile, o metele un mentos con coca-cola en la boca...

Silencio.

Locke avanzó, esperanzado— ¡Jenni! ¿Me reconoces?

Silencio.

Kefka iba a decir algo cuando un "BIP" procedente de Jenni lo hizo parpadear. Enfureciendo repentinamente a continuación— ¡¿PORQUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO COMO UN ROBOT?—Jenni volvió a responder con otro "BIP" que logró que al payaso se le saltará una vena de la frente— ¡¿VOS NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO SOS NINGÚN ROBOT?

Silencio.

Jenni extendió los brazos amigablemente, declarando:

—Robot abraza. Robot bueno.

— ¡PERO LA PUTA MADRE!—gritó Kefka mientras buscaba el control remoto que controlaba la tiara entre su vestimenta— ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO LO PUSO EN MODO AMISTOSO?

Uno de los soldados llamado oportunamente VICKS, levantó la mano sobre la cabeza—Yo sé. Fue usted mi General.

En un parpadear, Kefka sacó un arma de su falda, matando de un disparo al ocurrente militar— ¡Bueno!—chilló—¿Algún otro inteligente que quiera hacerse ver con la profesora?

Ante el silencio de la tropa. Se limitó a rebuscar el maldito control, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por otro de sus guardias, llamado (también muy oportunamente) WEDGE. Quien levantó la mano tímidamente sobre su cabeza—Eh... mi General...

Kefka lo miró asesinamente— Y yo pensé que les hacían pruebas de CI para entrar a la milicia... ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUERÉS?

—Bueno... yo quería saber... pues que podría pasar... si... pues si un General tiene dos prisioneros y... y no sé... como que quiere hacer que se maten entre ellos para encontrar a... pues a unos rebeldes... y... y... no sé, cuando está ocupado... pues matando a un soldado que le dijo algo que no le gustó... no sé... los prisioneros como que se van... y... no sé... y... pues se escapan porque ninguno de los soldados sabía que hacer si... pues si un General tiene DOS PRISIONEROS y...

El disparo, seguido del agudo chillido de furia del General Evaristo Patifacio Pallazo Kefka, se escuchó en toda la extensión del enorme desierto. Desierto por el que ahora, Locke y Jenni, montados en el (pobre, cansado y explotado) Chocobo se dirigían rumbo al puerto de Maresa.

**¡Hasta el próximo episodio!**

_**Dredomus Hugues**_


End file.
